Sophalla
Sophalla is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is an Archer and can be found in Surts Volcano Caverns. Background Sophalla grew up in a poor neighbourhood of Gerabellum with her sister Millidia. She was originally trained as an assassin within the Thieves' Guild, but caught the eye of a local lord and married into the nobility, changing her life overnight. Her sister wasn't able to get used to luxury and remained living in the poor area of town they originally came from. Later on, Sophalla started receiving threatening letters from the Guild. After coming clean about her past to her husband, she asked for his help to devise a plan to destroy the Guild by setting fire to the sector of town it operated from. None of this was explained to Millidia in order to protect her, and she believed Sophalla's actions were all due to a hatred of her modest origins. In 790 C.C., Sophalla's husband was assassinated by a member of the Guild, leading Sophalla to disown Millidia in an attempt to further protect her sister. The Guild subsequently proceeded to recruit Millidia, persuading her to take her sister's place and allow the common people to lead more peaceful lives. Sophalla was kidnapped in 792 C.C. by the Guild, which crushed her throat and sold her into slavery. She died shortly thereafter. When Millidia eventually discovered this, she exacted her revenge by setting fire to the Thieves' Guild, burning along with them as a self-inflicted penitence. Sophalla says that she was raised and trained by the Guild from a young age, and that she did not fear death because of the harshness of the training. She reveals that her husband was actually one of her targets, but she fell in love with him and left the Guild. They shared a strong bond, and she thought she had successfully escaped the Guild, because no one knew her real identity, and thus nobody could betray her. However, that does not seem to have been enough. She also states that she does not know how or where she died. Since she mentions waking up in a windowless cell, it must have happened while she was still in the hands of the slavers, having no notion of time or place because she had no means to see outside her cell. Battle Sophalla is focused on physical damage and combos, with some elemental options: overall a very similar character to Arcana. However, she will take longer to learn the same attacks, making her a little worse. She will join your party with a Long Bow, Noble Cloak, Leather Glove and Leather Boots. Her initial skill is Cure Condition. Attacks *'Dual Tusks' - Initial *'Poison Shot' - Initial *'Three-way Attack' - Initial *'Stony Decree' - Level 8 *'Wave Motion' - Level 16 *'Target Throat' - Level 24 *'Binding Distortion' - Level 32 *'Aiming Wisp' - Level 40 *'Stardust' - Level 48 *'Smashing Shot' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Flame Shot, Flare Blast, Rising Wisp, Shrapnel Shatter, Single Shot Magic *'Normalize' - Level 25 Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Sophalla uses the generic Archer Soul Crush, Pulverizing Storm. She will say "The glory shall be mine!" before using it. Relic Location A bow in Surts Volcano Caverns, found to the left of the first Divinity Void you come across. Sophalla has a 50% chance of appearing. Arcana is the other possible option. Sophalla will ask "How much longer must I fight?" when you materialize her. Release Information When you are about to release Sophalla, she will ask "You're letting me go?" If you then choose to release her, she will say "I'm happy to be free, but now I don't know what to do." Upon being released, Sophalla will appear in the house next to the boy with the goat on the upper level of Kalstad. Unfortunately, she will never give you anything. Conversation Sophalla may have a short exchange with her sister Millidia at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team. *'Millidia' :Millidia: My sister...I'm sorry...*sob* I'm so sorry! :Sophalla: Silly child... Etymology Sophalla may be a combination of Sophia and Alla. Sophia is a common female name which means "wisdom" in Greek http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sophia_(name). Alla is a female name with debated origins, but some possibilities are the Germanic word alls (everything), the Greek αλλη (alli, other) or the Arabic إلهة‎‎ (ilha, goddess) http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B0. The combination may therefore mean "wise in everything", "different kind of wisdom" or "goddess of wisdom". In all cases this could be a reference to her knowledge of the plot against her family and her ruse to protect her sister. Trivia *Sophalla has the same voice actress as Arcana, Celes and Tyrith. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *As all Archer in-game models, Sophalla's in-game character model does not wear heels. Gallery File:VP2_Char-Sophalla.jpg|Sophalla's victory pose Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Female Category:Archer